Dalton's Spy
by stargleekid
Summary: Based on the plot for the Pot'O Gold episode.   When Blaine goes to Dalton for the day, and comes back a little different, how can Kurt get the information he needs to find out what happened? Get someone on the inside of course.  Rating-K  , for now :3
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel didn't like to admit that he was a 'Jealous Type'. Not really. But from past experience (for example; Rachel having the hots for Finn almost at the exact same time he did and Rachel and Blaine having a small 'fling', even though she knew he liked Blaine) he couldn't really deny that when it came to envy, he was at least an A grade.

Yesterday, Blaine made a trip to Dalton Academy, he missed the boys, Kurt fully understood. He didn't call Kurt that night like he always did, but he texted him a simple "Goodnight baby, I love you. - B" which was good enough. Kurt wasn't phased by Blaine's unusual behaviour until the next day at school.

"Hey short-stuff, did you skip coffee or something?" Said Kurt to his obviously exhausted boyfriend.

Kurt found Blaine at his locker with bags under his eyes just staring at the contents inside the small space. He looked like he was about to fall over, but when he caught sight of Kurt, he tried to conjure up a little bit of energy so he could smile at him. It worked, thank God.

"Hey, baby. No, it just hasn't kicked in yet, I should be okay." Blaine replied with a tired raise of the lips.

"Did you have homework to do or something? You look like you've been up all night." Kurt asked, concerned.

"Yeah..Um, no. I just...I couldn't sleep is all." Blaine stammered.

"Oh...okay, well, if you can't sleep again tonight just call me. I won't mind." Kurt replied, he knew that when Blaine didn't sleep, it was because a lot was on his mind. Kurt didn't want to be left in the dark, but he always had to push to get something out of Blaine. Hopefully it would be easier in his tired state.

"Okay, baby. Shall I walk you to class?" Blaine was leaning on his now closed locker door, eyes locked with Kurt's.

"Looks more like I should be walking you to class. But I won't pass up an offer like that." Kurt held out his hand for Blaine to take once he grabbed his books. Blaine took Kurt's delicate hand into his and intertwined their fingers together like he always did.

"So, how was Dalton yesterday?" Kurt asked as they walked to his english class. When Kurt asked his harmless question, Blaine's hand tensed a little in his, and his steps became a little awkward. _Was he okay?_

"Uh...what?" Blaine replied dumbly, but Kurt knew he was faking. No matter how tired he was, Kurt always knew when Blaine was trying to cover something up.

"Dalton? Yesterday? Warblers? Westerville? Ring any bells?" Kurt prompted.

"Oh! Yeah...Yeah it was-it was okay." Blaine looked really uncomfortable now, and Kurt was slightly offended. _How could Blaine not tell him that something was up?_ He always, always told Blaine that if something was on his mind, he could come to Kurt no matter what.

"Blaine, you were talking about it for days..-"

"We're here. I'll see you at lunch, Kurt. I love you." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, kissed him on the cheek and left. Great. That means Kurt has to sit through three periods wondering what on Earth is up with his confusing boyfriend.

The hours went awfully slow, Kurt sat at his desk, barely listening to anything his teachers said.

When the bell went for lunch, Kurt couldn't have gotten out of the room quicker. He almost sprinted to the cafeteria, when he finally reached the glee clubs usual table, he looked around for Blaine.

Blaine didn't turn up straight away, and when he did, he looked even worse than this morning. He had to struggle to keep his eyes open, his hair was a mess (which was very rare, Blaine usually put in so much gel to keep him going for at least a week, but he always put in a new block of it every day after his showering routine,) and his outfit was tousled and untidy. He was the spitting image of someone who needed to sleep, and needed to sleep now.

When Blaine reached the table, he slumped down next to Kurt, not even bothering to get his lunch, and let his head fall on his boyfriends shoulder.

"Blaine, why don't you go to the nurse and see if she'll let you go home? This is ridiculous, you shouldn't be here like this." Kurt was sympathetic to Blaine, but he wanted answers. For now, he would have to wait.

"I'm fine, honestly. I wanna be here with you today." Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand under the table, and despite the fact it looked like moving caused him physical pain at the moment, he brought the hand to his lips and kissed it sweetly. Kurt would usually blush at this type of thing, because in a school like Mckinley, you wouldn't get away with being two gay boys in love, showing affection to eachother in a lunch hall. But not many people were around, so Kurt allowed it for today.

"Fine, but promise me you'll try and get some sleep tonight? Remember what I said this morning?" Kurt searched Blaine's face, but all he could find was exhaustion.

"Uh-huh. Promise." Blaine's eyes drifted shut, and Kurt could tell he wasn't going to be answering any of his many questions any time soon, so he let his head fall against Blaine's while he ate his lunch.

Eventually the rest of the glee club showed up, all sitting in their respected seats around the table. Every one of them gave Kurt a pointed look, indicating to Blaine with a 'He-okay?'. Kurt just shrugged in reply. When he felt Blaine's breathes even out on his neck, Kurt turned his head so that his nose was buried in this beautiful boys mop of hair, closed his eyes, and kissed him on the head. Kurt didn't care what was going on with Blaine right now, he loved him too much to prompt a response. He'd ask him later on. It could wait. Couldn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

When Blaine went home that night, almost everything from that day was a blur. He must have fallen asleep in every class, damn; he even fell asleep at lunch. On Kurt. He was such a bad boyfriend.

Blaine asked his mom to come pick him up after school because he did not feel like driving. Kurt tried to tell Blaine that he was fine with taking him home, but really, Blaine just wanted a car journey without an awkward silence. Also, it meant he could sleep on the way home.

When they finally reached the Anderson house, Blaine literally felt like he could pass out. He went up to his room as slowly as possible, and when he reached it, he slipped off his shoes and jacket and fell on his bed with an 'mmmph' noise.

What felt like only a few minutes later, Blaine awoke, feeling a lot better, to the sound of 'Blackbird' coming out of his phone. There was only one person that could be. Blaine scrambled off of his bed and went on a hasty search for his iPhone. He found it in his jacket pocket, and instantly hit 'answer'.

"Hey, baby. Sorry I was asleep, everything okay?" Blaine asked quickly. Kurt never called first, so it might have been an emergency.

"Hey to you too, I'm fine, I was calling to see if you were too, sounds like you had a nice nap." Kurt replied, he sounded sleepy…what time was it? Oh. Eleven thirty…shit.

"Kurt, I am so sorry. I meant to text you when I got home, but when I did, I just practically fainted on my bed. Go to sleep, baby. You're tired." Blaine added in the last part for good measure, even though it was slightly hypocriticle of him to say so. It didn't matter; he wanted Kurt to be his usual self tomorrow. Not a zombie like Blaine was today.

"Well, actually, I called for another reason too, Blaine. We need to talk." Oh no. Not 'talk'. Not tonight.

"Uh…What's on your mind?" Blaine had to be careful, he knew when there was a 'talk' it was going to be personal and could lead to an argument. Kurt and Blaine rarely argued. Only small ones here and there about 'which episode of Grey's Anatomy is best' or 'how can you like Katy Perry so much? She's such a tramp!' or 'Kurt, you don't understand, this vest is c-o-o-l.' But never anything big. This was big, Blaine could tell.

"Well, today. When asked you about when you went to Dalton? You just left me hanging there. You just took off, is that meant to seem normal to me?" Kurt sounded slightly pissed. Which was to be expected. Blaine would be pissed if it was him in Kurt's shoes.

"I…Kurt…I don't know how to put this lightly." Blaine knew now that he had to tell Kurt what happened at Dalton. He had to, otherwise Kurt would find out from someone else.

"Then don't Blaine. Just tell me. You know, you can tell me anything." Kurt sounded so honest and cencere, it made Blaine love him even more.

He took a deep breath, just say it. Say it!...BEEEEEEEEEP….BEEEEEEEEP…what the-?

"Kurt?...Kurt?...hello, baby?" The line went dead. But he didn't hang up. Kurt's phone must have died or something. Well, that's one easy way of getting out of an argument.

Blaine sent Kurt a quick text,

"Baby, I think you hung up, I'm going back to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you. – B"

And crawled back into bed.

The issues with taking a seven hour long nap are that you get extremely hungry, and you have way more energy than you need to sleep. Blaine was in for another restless night.

Kurt stood outside Blaine's locker for the whole of his free period. He never showed up. _Typical. He was about to tell me what happened, and then my phone dies. And then he sends me a text. A text. Seriously, are we in the same relationship?_

He tried to call Blaine six times. He tried to get another text out of him ten. Where was he?

"Kurt! I am so freaking sorry. My mom saw that I didn't get any sleep again last night so she let me have today off. I should've called you, I am so sorry baby. I'll call you tonight, I love you. - B"

"Great." Kurt said to himself. Now he wouldn't get an answer out of him for a whole day. Why couldn't he just tell him what happened at Dalton? Surely it couldn't have been that bad? He just wishes he could find out somehow…wait…maybe he can…

Kurt scrolls through his contact list to find the name he's looking for, when he does, he gets it up on screen and hits 'Call'.

"Hello? Hey! I know! Um…could we meet? Great, see you then."

After school, Kurt went to a little café near Dalton, it wasn't the Lima Bean, but it was good enough. Kurt wasn't feeling too much like a coffee and some croissants anyway.

He looked around the small shop to try and find a familiar face, and then he found just who he called here.

"Trent!" Kurt called with a smile.

Trent was one of Kurt's close Warbler friends, he only kept in contact with a few of them, and most of the time, and he would be talking to Trent. It was probably because he was as gay as an ice-cream sundae with glitter on top, and shared the same interests as Kurt, like fashion, Broadway, Johnny Depp. Things like that. Some of the Warblers asked things like, "If you two have so much in common, why don't you date?" and Kurt would always reply with the same thing, "because Blaine is the exact opposite to me in terms of personality. I want a better half, not a cloned half."

"Hey, Kurt! Long time, no see!" Trent said when Kurt reached his table. He stood up to give Kurt a welcoming hug and then sat back down again.

"How have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in, like, a gazillion years!" Trent was always so 'like that'. He was a stereotypical gay, maybe even more than Kurt. But everyone loved him, he was infectious, and Kurt loved spending time with him.

"I've been okay, not too bad, how about you?" Kurt asked with concern, he really did need to talk to Trent more. School kept him so pre-occupied; he hardly had time for his own friends at school. The only person he had time for nowadays was Blaine. Speaking of Blaine…

"I've been great! Thank you for asking. And how is your hunk of a boyfriend? I miss him in the Warblers, although, I have gotten more solos since he left." Trent said with a mischievous wink.

This is what Kurt asked him here for. He knew once Trent had started talking gossip, he couldn't stop until it was all out. So Kurt had a feeling that if he asked Trent about what happened when Blaine came to Dalton, he'd get quite a bit out of him.

"Actually, that's why I'm here; Blaine came to Dalton on Sunday didn't he?" Kurt just waned to make sure that Trent was there with Blaine when whatever happened, happened.

"He did indeed; it was interesting I must say." Trent looked like he was about to say more, but he shut his mouth before he could.

"Did anything…you know…out of the ordinary happen with him?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Well…Kurt, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or angry, promise me you wont get mad or jump to conclusions?" Trent sounded more serious now. Kurt was getting a little nervous.

"I can't promise that I won't get mad, but I won't jump to conclusions." Kurt replied with as much honesty as he could.

Trent took in a deep breath before saying what needed to be said.

"Kurt, Blaine met someone. A new kid, his names Sebastian, and he really likes Blaine. Like…likes him, likes him. He was flirting with him, showing of in front of him, all kinds of stuff. When Blaine left we told Seb that he has a boyfriend, he didn't seem to care. But before you say anything I need to tell you that Blaine was having none of it. He was extremely uncomfortable the whole time. I swear." Well, Kurt wasn't expecting that.

"I believe you. Doesn't mean it doesn't piss me off." Who does this Sebastian kid think he is? Okay. Kurt can't say much, he went after Finn when he was together with Quinn, but still! He was young! Blaine is Kurt's. He doesn't want competition.

"Believe me honey; you have nothing to worry about. Blaine's so in love with you. Whenever we mentioned your name on Sunday he would light up like a Christmas tree. Like I said, don't jump to conclusions." Trent said, he was so honest, so Kurt believed everything he was saying to him. After all, why would his best guy friend lie to him?

"Trent, do you think you could do something for me?" Kurt knew this was wrong. It was so wrong, and not a 'good friend' thing to do. But he wanted details.

"Sure. What?"

"Could you…I don't know, find out what this Seb guys game is? Like, be my man on the inside? Tell me if anything weird comes out of his mouth about Blaine?" Kurt had to be delicate, he didn't want this to go the wrong way, Trent could either be really offended that Kurt would ever ask him to do something like this, or really hesitant and need some pushing. Strangely enough, Trent was neither.

"Uh, duh? Of course. OH MY GOD! I could have a spy name, Agent Trentpopolis. That sounds awesome." Okay, maybe Trent was a bit of a boy at times.

"Thank you Trent, thank you. Just call me if you find anything out okay? Or text me, what ever, I swear I'm not using you! I owe you for this." Kurt said. He was so glad he had a friend like Trent.

"No problem, now come here and give me a hug before you go!"

Kurt got home that night feeling slightly sick, but better. He could act normal around Blaine for a while. He would try and press some answers out of his own mouth, but for now, he had someone to do the questions and answering for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter is basically just Kurt and Blaine's relationship, there's no awkwardness, no 'Blaine-keeping-secrets', no Trent, just Kurt and Blaine. Hope you guise like it **

Two days pass, and Kurt hasn't heard anything from Trent just yet, which is fair enough, he has school and family and friends too. Kurt's just…a bit on edge. What if that Sebastian guy starts hanging out with Blaine? Or worse, what if Sebastian started stalking Blaine… Kurt would never let it get that far. This guy obviously just has trouble with seeing what's available and what isn't. And Blaine is no where near to being 'on the market'.

Kurt and Blaine have been dating for about seven months now. Their relationship is built on the fact that they are so comfortable together. They have differences and separate opinions, but that's why they love each other, they seem to learn something new everyday. Blaine loves cookies and ice cream, Kurt loves strawberries and non-fat whipped cream. Blaine loves every Disney movie there is to love; Kurt loves horror movies that scare the crap out of almost everyone. It's why they work so well, and Kurt is never going to let anything or anyone come between it. If Blaine ever gets bored of him, he'll let him go. He is not letting Blaine be taken away from him by some guy he's never even met. Sebastian's a stupid name anyway.

On Friday night, like every Friday night, Blaine comes over for dinner at the Hudmel-Household. It's become a 'thing' between the two boys. Every week, on a Friday evening, Blaine would come over after school and stay until about nine o'clock. They did this because they liked being with each other outside of school. Somewhere where they could kiss and touch and smell and taste without being seen by anyone that would hate them for it.

The two were in Kurt's room, sitting on his bed playing red-hands.

*SLAP* "Fuck! Kurt that hurt!"

"That was my intention you big baby."

"Oh, yeah? Well then." *SLAP*

"OH MY GOD, OW! Okay I deserved that. Kiss it better?" Kurt said with a glint in his eye, he loved it when he and Blaine did things like this, it was so simple and funny, and everything was always funnier and simpler with Blaine.

"Fine, come here." Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap so that they were both facing the same way, and so Kurt could rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. He took Kurt's hand and brought it up t his lips so that he could kiss at the fading red mark he had left there.

"Better?" Blaine said once he had kissed it at least six times.

"No, one more," Kurt turned his head so that he could kiss Blaine, it was light and slow and soft, something that didn't need to be increased or made better. Kurt loved moments like these, where he could just kiss Blaine without a care in the world.

The two broke apart at the sound of footsteps coming down his basement stairs.

"You two ready for dinner? Oh you two…you're gonna start giving me cavities!" Carole said with a happy sigh, she was obviously talking about how the two were sat, otherwise, it would've been extremely awkward if she had seen them kissing.

"We'll be up in a minute mom, and maybe you should see a dentist about that." Kurt replied with a playful smirk. He loved his step mother; she was everything he needed in a mother figure. Kind, funny, and had no sense in fashion. Kurt loved getting her into the clothes he liked.

"Hmmm, maybe dear, maybe. I'll see you at the dinner table." After that she sent the boys on last smile and headed back up the steps into the hall.

"I love your step-mom." Blaine said when he knew Carole wasn't in an ear-shot.

"I do too. Now then, up we get!" Kurt made a start to get up but was pulled straight down by two arms wrapped around his waist.

"But I'm so comfy!" Blaine pulled Kurt so his back was against his chest and nuzzled his nose into the back of his neck. "And you smell so good!"

"Would you rather starve to death?" Kurt asked. Blaine could be such a child sometimes, it was so adorable. Blaine brought his head up so that he could look to the sky for some kind of answer to Kurt's question, then brought it back down and started nodding.

"Yes, yes I would." Blaine replied, his lips turning upwards into a smirk.

"Fine. That means ill die too. Do you want to kill me Blaine? Your own boyfriend? Dead? In favor of just ten more minutes of cuddling?" This game was ridiculous, but it didn't stop Kurt from playing it.

"You're right, I don't want you die from missing just one meal! What kind of boyfriend am I? You should just break up with me right now." Blaine pulled Kurt so that they were both lying on the bed. Kurt turned in Blaine's arms so that he could look at his boyfriend. They were both laughing, but suddenly the atmosphere changed and their smiles dropped so that they were just looking at each other with so much love and adoration that it was almost painful to break the silence.

"I'll never break up with you, Blaine." Kurt had to say it. He needed Blaine to know that no matter what, he would always love him. It was stupid if he thought about it, being this in love with someone at this age. But he couldn't help it, he was head over heels, 'I'll do anything for you' in love with Blaine Anderson. It didn't ever really occur to Kurt that Blaine might feel the exact same.

"You and me, both. I love you so much Kurt." Blaine was looked as if Kurt held the secret to the universe or something. He was looking at Kurt like he had just shown him everything beautiful in the world, but really, the most beautiful thing in the world was laying right on top of him, staring at him with just as much amount of passion.

"I love you too." Kurt lifted himself so that his face was just above Blaine's and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. This was nothing like the first one, but it had just as much love coursing through it.

Blaine opened his mouth for Kurt's tongue to enter and Kurt fully obliged to the silent request. Blaine's tongue tasted of coffee and chocolate, probably because they both had coffee and cookies on the way home. It was the sweetest taste Kurt could imagine, mixed with Blaine's spit, it was also the best taste.

Kurt's tongue probably tasted of coffee too, but with vanilla. He always put vanilla in his coffee.

The two broke apart once more, lips swollen and faces flushed. They stayed there like that for at least two more minutes, just staring at each other again. It was something like a silent conversation, if someone were to interrupt them; the whole conversation would have never been there to being with.

"We should really go and eat now." Kurt was just thinking about his dad to be honest, his dad always said that Friday night dinners were sacred, so he didn't want to upset him, no matter how much fun he was having with Blaine.

It could always wait until after dinner.

_I__bet__Sebastian__wouldn__'__t__be__able__to__do__that__with__Blaine_, Kurt thought as he held Blaine's hand on their way to the dining room.

**END NOTE: Okay, yes, very fluffy, I need to write some fluff. FLUFFFFF. **

**Feel free to review! Tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **

**GUYS I AM SO SORRY! **

**I know I haven't updated for such a long time, I've had a lot on my plate including school and college applications and stuff, so I am seriously so sorry, BUT here's the new chapter, and I really hope it does the other ones justice! **

_**Chapter Note: **_

_**This chapter is from Trent's POV, I wanted him to have quite a main part in the story, and you'll meet Sebastian in this chapter too! So enjoy! **_

Trent was having the most tiring week of his life. Back home he had way too much on his plate. His Mom and Dad were separating and he had to get caught in the middle of it. Why did they always have to do this to him? Why couldn't they just see that he didn't want anything to do with his parents? Why did they want his opinions anyway? They never cared about them before. They just acknowledged them and left them all on the side, never to be thought about again.

That's probably why he had so many opinions outside of his home. No matter what, he always had to get a word in, whether it was during someone else arguments or hearing a bunch of gossip or just plain word vomit. He couldn't help it, it was who he was.

As Trent opened the doors to the Windsor house, he was bombarded with a stack of papers shoved into his hands by non-other than David Nicholson himself.

"Dude, we need to get this project done. You're handling all the paper work, seeing as you have the best handwriting." David ordered, not really paying any attention to Trent's facial protests.

"But Blaine has the best handwriting!" Trent retorted, he didn't need this, he had way too much homework to do anyway, this project didn't have to be in for three weeks!

"Yeah, well, Blaine isn't here, so you're his replacement." David replied, he grabbed onto Trent's arm and pulled him towards his room. When they entered, Jeff, Nick, Thad and Wes were all huddled around a flurry of papers, books, pens and paint.

"Why on earth do we need paint for a history project?" Trent exclaimed. He honestly didn't even know why he hung out with such morons before.

"Well, obviously it's because we took Art class. Why else?" Jeff said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, but - i repeat - this is a history project. Not art." Trent replied to Jeff, who looked up to stick his tongue out at him.

"So? It's the only thing we're good at and we might even get extra credit for creativity. So hush up and help out!" Nick said with a smirk. Nick was on of Trent's best friends. He was funny, smart and adorable...well, they were all funny, smart and adorable, but Nick was different.

"Fine." Trent huffed but sat down with the stack of papers anyway. He put them in front of him and crossed his legs before taking off his blazer and grabbing a pen.

After an hour of work, the boys all agreed to take a coffee break. They all walked down the large marble staircase together and went into the kitchen. Once they had made their coffee's they went into one of the small lounging areas that were provided in each of the dormitories.

"Mmmm, coffee..." Jeff muttered into his mug.

Trent's mind went back to his and Kurt's meeting the other day. He had to admit, he was a little intrigued that Kurt had asked him to be his spy, he could've asked any of the Warbler boys. Then again, Trent and Kurt were pretty close, we should really hang out more, Trent thought.

"So- umm, guys. Has anyone spoken to that new guy yet?" Trent asked to his friends, maybe they could help him out with some insight towards Sebastian. He needed as much information as he could muster and tell Kurt as soon as possible, he felt like he was slacking off a bit when it came to his spying.

"Yeah, he seems pretty cool actually. A bit stuck up, but who isn't in a preppy boarding school, am I right?" Thad said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Really? Oh...does anyone know why he transferred?" Trent wasn't extremely satisfied just yet, so he pressed them a bit more. He hoped they wouldn't ask him any questions.

"Apparently his Dad had all this money and nothing to do with it so Seb asked if he could come here. he wanted to...umm, get away from public school or something like that. I don't really know, I don't see him around much to be honest." Wes replied. "Why do you ask?" Oh no, okay, quick, escape plan...think Trent, THINK!

"Just curious, I could use some normal friends." That was close.

"Real nice, Trent. Nice to know we're appreciated around here." Nick said with his lip stuck out and his eye's drooping, playing sad.

"Yeah well why don't we go finish that project then maybe I'll like you all again." Trent supplied sarcastically.

After another three long hours of hard-core-project-work, Trent was making his way towards the dinner hall with everyone else.

"Oh shoot, I left my iPhone upstairs. David, give me your key, I'll meet you guys in the hall." David nodded and threw Trent his dorm room key. Trent went back down the corridor he came though, up the stairs to the dorm rooms and nearly entered David room before he heard something coming from one of the rooms close by.

Trent being Trent, had to fin d out what it was. The voice sounded familiar.

He crept up to where it was coming from and peeked inside the slightly ajar door.

Inside seemed to be two boys having a rather interesting talk.

"So, you're hot...I'm hot...what do you say we hang out some time?"

That was definitely Sebastian Smythe's voice. Trent leaned in closer so he could hear the conversation clearer.

"Umm, well, sure. But just to put it out there, I'm not gay. I'm Bi, and i just got out of a serious relationship with a girl, so...yeah..." Said the anonymous person, Trent couldn't put a name on it right now, but that didn't matter, he was spying on Sebastian, not anonymous-bisexual-boy.

"What, you think it'll be too different? Trust me, baby. Once you've had your way with me, you'll never go back to girls again." Well...that was interesting.

Maybe Sebastian steered away from Blaine? Trent sure hoped so.

He felt he had done enough spying for one day and went off to get his iPhone and then go back down to the dining hall.

**End Note: Okay i know that was short, but hopefully now you get an idea of what is going on in Dalton as well as what's going on with Klaine. In the next chapter, Kurt and Trent meet again, but someone makes an unexpected appearance so their scheming is cut short. **


End file.
